Forgetfulness
by Bane Candy
Summary: Gojyo has forgotten something, so Hakkai teaches him a lesson he probably won't forget.... For the Minus Wave site challenge "Lessons".


- Title: Forgetfulness  
- Author: writersbane  
- Pairing: Hakkai/Gojyo  
- Rating: PG  
- Email:

- Summary: Gojyo has forgotten something, so Hakkai teaches him a lesson he probably won't forget.

- Notes: Pre-journey. Stems from eating too much eater candy.

Gojyo was not the kind of person to forget important things. Sure, he might have forgotten when the trash was picked up back home, or that he should pick up the house once in a while. But he never forgot the big things like an anniversary or when Sanzo and Goku were coming to visit.

But apparently, he had forgotten something this time. Sure, Hakkai wasn't the most benevolent when it came to his forgetfulness, but this was bad. Gojyo was stuck helping Hakkai make dinner, which in and of itself is an invitation for disaster.

What was really bad was that Hakkai was only making him cook one thing. A cake. In the only clean apron they had left...

A pink one... with frills.

Gojyo couldn't help but feel silly. As he stirred the bowl of home made chocolate icing, Gojyo thought of what he could have possibly forgotten.

Hakkai's birthday? Now, that was last month, had a nice party and everything. Goku's was in April, so that wasn't it. Sanzo's maybe? No, that was at the end of the month, and Hakkai wouldn't pull this for forgetting that. Their anniversary? No, that was Christmas.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo moaned as he put the bowl down to pull out the cake from the oven. "Why am I doing this?"

Hakkai turned from the salad he was tossing to look at Gojyo with a smile that said "You-forgot-something-big-and-I-won't-tell-you-what!" in a sing song voice. The kappa knew that this day was important, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. Besides... Hakkai was making him cook, and he was surely going to have to eat what tuned out. Hopefully it wouldn't be burned, let alone poison.

Gojyo placed the cake on the table and inspected it carefully. No burn marks. Kinda lopsided, but that was ok. It didn't LOOK like he'd die from eating it...

Hakkai placed a reassuring hand on Gojyo's shoulder and said, "Now all you have to do is put the icing on and you're done." Had this been anyone but Hakkai, Gojyo would have surely muttered complaints and insults. But when the man looked at him with those emerald green eyes, he couldn't help but feel his frustrations melt and admit defeat.

Once finished, Hakkai ushered him out of the kitchen, telling him to check the mail. However, when he opened the door he wasn't quite expecting the stream of confetti aimed in his general direction. Before him were 2 large tables. One piled with his favorite dishes, the other with a few lazily wrapped gifts. When Hakkai came out of the house behind him with the cake, now decorated with red lettering, the pieces clicked together.

Gojyo had forgotten something alright, but now her remembered what.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GOJYO!" Goku, Hakkai and Sanzo yelled in unison. Well, only the monkey yelled. Hakkai said it loudly enough to be heard over the boy, and Sanzo more or less growled it out. At least he looked happy for the kappa. Kind of. A little...

Gojyo chucked in the daze of his own stupidity. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday..." Goku ran into the house at Hakkai's word to grab what was left to bring out, while Sanzo followed, most likely to keep him from eating the last of the food.

Hakkai walked over and placed a soft kiss on Gojyo's lips. "I hope you've learned your leson about forgetting things, because you still have to eat your cake."

"Yep. If this is punishment for my birthday, I'd hate to see what else you could cook up. But even if I manage to poison myself, two things so far have made the risk worth it."

"And what would they be Gojyo?"

"The promise of more kisses... And getting to see Sanzo in a pink party hat!"

"I HEARD THAT!!" Gojyo laughed and kissed Hakkai once more before running from the shots fired at his head.


End file.
